Repentance Of Resolve
by The Hanged Man
Summary: Chapter two is up! minor SyncXAnise and spoilers at end of the game! AngstRomance Teen because of Asch's wonderful vocabulary
1. The meaning of Birth is

Title: **The Repentance Of Resolve**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the game series and whatnot...

Major Spoilers at end of game

-Storyline may vary to my point of view of how the story should had went-

AschXNatalia

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Beware! in later chapters will hold fluffiness! BEWARE!**

Time Period: Is set the moment Asch and Luke settle the score who'll kill Van.

**The meaning of birth is...**

It was time.. Time to see who was superior and most suited to kill the man that had betrayed their trust. The tension was rising as asch had a dull look on his face, he felt an urge to say nothing and start the battle.. But he didn't.

"Well said... I'll make those words you're last, Replica!" As he said swinging his weapon down in a cutting manner.The tension of the air finally collapsed due to the great pressure and the battle had begun, only a few minutes into the battle and Asch was almost completey on the defensive.

Asch and Luke began clashing their swords against eachother's as they had before, but something was wrong with it.. Luke was almost as strong as Asch... Asch refused to accept this as they continued to fight, then! a spark of light came from Asch's sword, Luke try and parry it, but it had already cut him across the chest, a gash was left where it had sliced, blood slowly dripped out.

"Better stand back!" Asch raised his sword as he had before when they fought, a surge of power stunned looked as he tried and maintain his balance, but he could not. The moment Asch cried out "Rending Saber!" it fell to his feet, but no! Luke refused to give up he picked up his sword and backed away abit, breathing heavily.

"Tch... You've gotten bettar dreck..." As he made a quick impact strike to both of their swords, they were now in a deadlock - small sparks flew away from the two combatant's swords.

"Then... Again... You're weak compared to my power!" As he pushed his replica away with a forceful shove, he had quickly made a offensive stance, A snarl was on Asch's face as he began pacing towards the left. "You'll need to use a bettar tactic then an all out attack, because if you don't... Then you might as well let me kill you now!" Asch raised his sword into the air, charging Luke like a feral wolf, As their blades met yet again in a deadlock, It was Asch who had Luke at his mercy.

"Nngh...Not now.. I can't lose after coming this far...!" Luke said in a desperate attempt to push Asch away - but it was too late now... Asch had Luke against a corner and Asch was about to push Luke's back against it. Asch formed a twisted smile as he relieved some of the pressure, at this moment Luke staggered and he was about to fall to his feet, then a sudden punch to his stomach prevented such a fall, Asch clenched his so ruthlessly he too, felt the pain.

"Re...Pli..Ca!" The moment Asch had said this, he slammed Luke into the wall, a crack could be heard, Luke now had his sword dropped and his hands wrapped around Asch's fist, trying to remove it, but the more he tried to remove it, asch just pushed harder within, a more devastating crack could be heard as Luke now spat blood on Asch's face.

Asch now removed his fist by his own volition, Luke collapsed and almost coughed up more blood from the fall. Asch could clearly see his counterpart was at the end of his strength... Asch just wanted to see how long he could last against his attacks..

"I... No.. Asch.. " As Luke now looked up to the towering figure infront of him, a hint of mercy was given on this moment of their parting.

"Give me the jewel... and open the door... It's over... Luke" Asch felt a rush of adrenaline just a second ago, but now he felt he was just doing it for the hell of it.

Luke staggered as he pulled out a orb --- and that moment Asch picked Luke up, setting him next to the lock. " You need to use Hyperresonance to open the doorway" Asch placed luke down on his fours as he began to explain. "I know you can do it..." Asch narrowed his eyes as he began to walk towards the door, however he heard a door from the opposite direction open.

"Halt! Don't let them get away!" Barked a oracle knight replica, a small echoe was heard in the small chambers they were in. They began to make a craned formation around Luke as he had just put his hand on the lock, slowly opening the door. "Goodbye, See you soon..." Asch said as Luke removed his hand from the lock, he turned his head as he the decapitation of Luke, Asch simply smirked in triumph - he was the bettar, The superior and the Chosen to slay Van... But he felt a sudden urge in energy... A faint orange grow surrounded him --- Luke was killed and he felt his remorse as he was now bearing Luke's resolve and soul as well...

"Asch!" A voiced cried out of no where... it was Natalia! ----- As Asch looked towards the direction of the voice, he saw them on higherground, However... Natalia was the only one with a smile as Guy and Jade had a grimace on their faces, Anise a displeasured frown and Tear had a pale, terrified look. on contact with Asch's smirk of triumph -- it was clear to everyone but the one with the smile.

(is all loyalty oblivious?)

The party began to walk down, As Asch stood only afew feet infront of them. Silence was lingering for afew moments until Jade advanced, a smirk again on his face.

"Oh, so.. does this mean Luke is...?" Asch nodded closing his eyes, enjoying every moment of the question, Jade merely closed his eyes in sudden irritation. "May I ask why? Is it because he took everything away from you? does that justify it?" Asch got a disgusted appearance on his face as he clenched his fist towards Jade, "Yes it does! How would you feel if you had every little thing taken away from you along with you're future AND hope! Tell me! How would you feel you son of a..." Asch felt like cutting off Jade's head as his cruel but sarcastic comment.

Guy advanced, looking just as angry as Asch. "Asch! thats enough! I don't agree with what you did, But I'm more concerned that we don't fight here and work together to defeat Van!" Asch snarled and lowered his fist, turning abit.

" I have no reason to help you people out! I did the thing I always wanted to do, next is the thing I've been WANTING to do!" Asch revealed the jewel of lorelei and everyone fell silent, Asch pulled out his sword, putting the jewel into the empty socket, sheathing it again after that. "There is no garuantee that you people.. or me will survive this... so we might as welll... work...t..to together..." Asch almost jumped out of his skin as he said that, feeling like killing himself after saying it.

Natalia raised her voice finally, out of surprise. "But we haven't found Luke yet! We..." Natalia looked at those emerald eyes of Asch's he got a sadistic look in them.

"Tch.. don't you get it? His DEAD! killed by those replica soldiers of the oracles! what? is all royalty oblivious?!" Asch yelled, a moment of silence fell to the people standing there again as they felt those words ringing in their thoughts, Natalia now understood now everyone was angry and had disgruntled looks on their faces.

Natalia averted her eyes from Asch and sighed, feeling a certain despair coming over her, "So... how did.. Luke die?" Natalia asked softly, almost sounding like a whisper, She looked over to Asch again.

"He died by a sword, the moment The door closed, All I saw was their swords flinging down at him! His probably in pieces!" Asch turned around pointing a finger at natalia, she stepped back abit in shock of Asch's hateful voice. "And you know what? I hope his in pieces! He stole everything from me! He deserves it! I..." Asch about finished as the sarcastic Jade interrupted him.

"Even more then Van?" Jade raised his head abit, looking down at him. "Does Luke deserve to be in pieces more then Van?"

Asch stepped forward to Jade, grabbing onto his uniform ruthlessly. "Shut up! they both deserve it! Luke deserved it because he stole my happiness from me! Van deserved to be in pieces because his the one that did this to me! they both are the reason why I haven't killed myself! As long as I see both of them dead, I don't care!" Asch threw Jade back abit, However Jade quickly caught himself by balancing.

"I don't quite understand you're logic... but.. it'd be best we worked together so we both can see Van in pieces" Jade smirked widened as he saw Asch's angry face. "We both want him in pieces, so why not we work together? Oh... my bones ache and whatnot... We need as much help as we can get!" Everyone looked at Jade in disbelief, absolutely stunned at his sudden sarcasm.

"... Colonel! you're the strongest one here!" Anise got next to Jade, tugging on his overcoat, Smiling deviously at Asch. "You'd probably beat Asch in a heartbeat with indigmationary!" Anise yelped out proudly.

"It's called Indignation Anise..." Guy loathed at her mistaken name for it.

"Whatever!" Anise drew a hand towards Guy, who quickly jumps back

"Hmph...idiots..." Asch looked over to Natalia, a slight smile came across his face, however he withdrew it and put a hand on the top of his head, bringing down his hair. "You can follow me and fight with me.. just don't expect to become friendly.. I still have one more on my list of who to kill..." Jade smiled even more as he saw Asch's eyes trail over to him.

"oh.. my, my? Who would that be? Anise! you should get off me before Asch becomes jealous!" Jade cried out as sarcastically as possible.

Everyone remained silent... Asch was fairly angry at Jade now... "You know what? you just took first place on my list! But... I'm going after Van first!" Asch walked away, still smoothing down his hair.

**Owari :)**

**Author's notez:** plz.. no flamey! its no like fiiiiiirieee! ;.;


	2. Dying momento

Chapter 2: Shatter Our hardship part I

"Are we there yet?! My feet is killllliiiinnnng me!!!!!" yelled Anise, who was right next to Asch, and who was in the middle of the group--therefore everyone suffered. "Quiet! An enemy ambush could be lie in wait! Because of you, we just gave away our peosition!" Asch looked to the others, they were just surprised at his sudden outbreak, even though he had them often. "...Asch, are you okay?" asked Natalia, who drew closer to him, even though everyone still looked disoriented because of the replica. "I'm fine! because of the twirp we..tch!" Asch closed his eyes tight, realizing his outbreak was childish. "Lets keep going.." Asch looked at Anise, who stepped back abit seeing his icy glare. Walking slowly forward, he was soon leaving them behind. "Geez.. whats his problem?" Anise said angrily, who gritted her teeth. "Is it because of Luke..?" asked guy, but he was soon interrupted right after the sentence. "Hey! Come on! you're slowing me behind!" Asch turned his head, screaming at them from a good distance, he must have picked up speed. "...Luke..." Tear looked down, a tear fell down her cheek as she and everyone else started following Asch again.

Asch turned a sharp corner on the stairs, beginning to reach a grassy field, and surrounded by marble buildings. "Hmm.. look like we're nearly at the top... and we haven't ran into Sync yet... I hope.. I don't want to fight him, no.. I have to.." he said in his mind, slowly looking down abit, then closed his eyes, trying to give a displeasant face to hide his grief. "Tch.. looks like we're pretty much at the top..." he began walking and heard a squeaky voice behind him. "I don't want to fight Sync... how about you guys? Asch probably doesn't give a damn.." she said outloud, Guy nodded and began conversing with Anise. "..Tsk.. Brat!" he looked at Guy and the others. "Hey.. we have to get a move on! Van won't wait forever!" he drew more ice from his eyes toward the group as he began walking forward, he passed an arc and realized everyone stopped. "What is it? We..." asch was interrupted by Guy. "This.. use to be my manor... This.. really is hod, huh?" he looked up and down, observing it, everyone fell silent. "..This.. is the first time I've ever seen my birthplace.. though, I wish Luke was here to see it.." she said the last part quietly, almost inaudible. "...Lets get going!" Guy looked at Asch, forcing a smile. "Seeing my manor is good and all, but I have a new home" Guy walked pass Asch abit. "Don't worry, I've given up completey on revenge.." he said quietly passing Asch.

They began to walk through the columns and Asch stopped. "...Theres something wrong here...Sync! I know you're there!" he drew his sword and began pointing them down the columns and reached the stair's columns, he slowly walked out in the open. "I was hoping to catch you off guard with a fonic art and kill you all, but I guess I never prepared if you came instead of that replica of yours.." Sync looked at asch and smiled sadistically at Anise. "Sync!.. I don't want to fight you! Your the same as Ion! Why?!" She was almost cut short, looking up at the person who cut her off so cruelly. "I'm not like that trash! I'm not like him! He believed there were many possible futures! He also believed in the seventh fonon.. the score said Ion would die... and you're Ion died like a dog, me on the other hand..." he clapped his hands together, a strong shaking began to occur. "Won't lose as my power is equal to the fon master himself!"The battle started before Asch could speak his mind...

"Sync, you ARE the same as Ion, stop this! you both we're replicas! both of you were born from my foolishness!" Jade began to charged Sync, who dodged and countered with a kick.

"Stop this, we don't have to fight!" Guy swung his blade, almost cutting Sync in half, was cut off guard with his blade bashing against his palm. "Too slow!" Sync pushed Guy back with a strong impact rivaling a rhino.

"Sync.. please stop this! None of us want to hurt you!" Natalia drew her bow and shot an arrow, but Sync caught it. "What are you trying to do right now? If you don't want to kill a defect like me.. then you are more pathetic then the replica!" He began to charge Jade, flying his fists and kicks at him almost simutaneously.

"H..how is he this strong?" Jade continued to block, his spear eroding more and more with each consecutive hit. "Van gave me some of Lorelei's power so..." he knelt down, swinging his ankle on the ground, doing a spinning kick on Jade that dropped him. "I'm stronger then you!..Urgh..?!" Sync staggered abit, looking down at his chest, about three knives sticked out. "I.. forgot about you.. damn.." he kicked Jade's side, who tried getting back up, but kicked him and rolled him down on the stairs instead. Sync began to pull out the knives and walking towards Tear. "You may be the Commandant's sister, but don't think that stops me from taking your life... now you die!" he did a quick charge, almost appearing like a white and green flash infront of Tear, beganning to throw a punch but he stopped, began to cry abit. "I'm sorry.. Commandant.. I failed you.." he lowered his hand as he began to walk away, Tear's eyes widened as she saw a spear pushed deep into his back, and a sword piercing throw his sides. "...Oh my..." Tear froze and realized an arrow was sticking out of his hip. "How.." she looked to the others who stood infront of her. "I'm sorry.. Van...!.." He began to cough up blood as he slowly began to fade, the weapons and projectile began to gently fall on the ground. "Are you okay?" Guy looked over to the sword and began to walk towards it, he picked it up and sheathed it. Jade also had a hand on his side and picked up the spear and made it dissolve back into his right arm. "That was well played Asch..." he pushed up his glasses and everyone looked at the silent Asch. "Though you almost killed Tear in the process, you distracted Sync into a trap.. and had me, Natalia, and Guy attack him simutaneously" he put a smile back on, a gleam was in his eye. "Tch.. You guys just got lucky! besides.. stop looking at me you sarcastic bastard!" he pointed a finger at Jade and he began to hear crying. "Huh? Anise..." Tear looked over at Anise, who was on her knees, on the same place Sync died. "He didn't even attempt to attack me... Why?" she began to form a small puddle of tears on the ground, Guy frowned and shook his head, everyone was at a lost for words. "I'm sorry, but we have to keep going..." Jade kept a smile on, even though he didn't like seeing Anise like this.

Everyone stood around Anise and begin to give her eyes of pity, but Asch looked at her with a disgusted look. "IIdiot! you think he wanted YOU to cry for him? he wanted it more then anything! to die fighting us! I respect him for that.. but he was a damned fool for doing it.." Asch turned towards the building entrance and began walking in, leaving everyone behind.


End file.
